


First Date

by SoongTypeDisaster



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Beach Sex, F/M, Holodeck Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoongTypeDisaster/pseuds/SoongTypeDisaster
Summary: Data invites you to the holodeck for the evening and it takes a rather pleasant turn.
Relationships: Data (Star Trek)/Original Female Character(s), Data (Star Trek)/Reader, Data/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 144





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [datacream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/datacream/gifts).



> I don't normally write romance but a friend needed cheering and Data smut was requested. Hopefully I did alright.

The holodeck doors opened onto a sandy beach, and a night filled with stars. For a moment you froze, thinking perhaps you'd gotten the place wrong. This didn't seem like one of Data's programs. Not that you thought he wouldn't like beaches, but there did seem to be a certain... pattern to the sorts of programs he enjoyed. Not that he would admit that what he experienced was the same thing as enjoyment, but that was a disagreement for another day.

You took off your shoes and stepped inside onto the cool sand, the doors whisking shut behind you, exit vanishing from view and leaving you in darkness. Crickets chirped from somewhere far off - a tree line well behind the expansive shore - and the hushed whisper of calm midnight waves was, for a moment, the only other thing you could hear. Then a light caught your eye, and the crackle of fire. And there he was, pale gold skin gleaming in the moon and firelight, still dressed rather anachronistically in his uniform. You stifled a sigh and a laugh, but could not repress the smile that crept across your features as you shook your head and made your way toward him.

"You know, Data, you could have put on something more casual."

His head tilted up toward you, shoulders rolling in a stiff approximation of a shrug. "I do not currently possess any casual clothing, and it did not seem prudent to come in a costume."

Alright. Fair. Had he showed up dressed like Sherlock Holmes you weren't entirely sure if you could take this date seriously. "This... is a date, isn't it?" You hadn't exactly clarified. But the way he'd asked, and now this setting... it seemed likely.

Data appeared heartened by your statement, nodding brightly. "That was my intent. ...is that alright?"

Now you did laugh, sitting down beside him, dropping your shoes nearby. "Yes, that's fine. I was just..." You hesitated, but realized Data, of all people, wouldn't judge. "I was just a little afraid I'd misinterpreted your invitation." Then, quieter, "it wouldn't be the first time..."

He tilted his head, lowering it a little to meet your gaze. "But you did not misinterpret my intentions." There was a pause in which he seemed to realize there was more to it. "Ah. I often find that I misinterpret others' intentions as well. It is, I believe, something we share in common. Does that help?"

It did, actually. "So what you're saying is you think we're compatible?"

He brightened again. "Yes."

So that answered the lingering question that had been plaguing you all day, of why he would choose you. But, well, you'd been getting along with him well since being assigned to the Enterprise. Had become fast friends, gotten to know each other over time. And you couldn't exactly claim you hadn't had daydreams. But for Data to reciprocate, well, you had assumed that to be out of your reach. Someone that perpetually thoughtful and kind, a part of you was convinced you didn't deserve someone like that. Sure, he made the occasional social faux pas. Alright he made a lot of them. But so did you. It was part of his charm. And from what he'd just told you, it would seem he found it to be part of yours as well.

But now the two of you were sitting there at a loss. Dating wasn't exactly your strong suit and, well... from the conversations you'd had in the past you knew Data had only attempted it once and it hadn't gone well. You'd traded notes back then, told him it would be better to be with someone who would let him be himself, that he'd gone wrong when he tried to write a whole separate program instead of learning the other person's needs over time. That much you did know - that it was a learning process on both ends and sometimes it just didn't work out. It was the getting started that was hard. Getting comfortable. You glanced over at his face - eager, expectant, waiting - and you realized that comfortable was already there. You were already friends. This was just another step, right?

You scooted a little closer to him, only then noticing the blanket folded up nearby. Ah. Was he planning _that_ kind of date? You took a nervous moment to decide if that bothered you. You decided that it didn't. You weren't really a one-night-stand kind of person, but it wasn't like you had no history. You had your doubts that Data was especially interested in flings either.

Data took your increased proximity as the intended signal, and held out an arm, stiffly at first, until you leaned into him, the movement less awkward now as he closed the arm around you. For a moment you sat there breathing him in. You'd heard others say he had no scent to speak of, but this close you could tell that they were wrong. He didn't smell like a human, but there was a scent there. Faint undertones of heat and silicone, and a lingering trace of all the places he'd been. It was not an unpleasant combination. For one wild moment you wondered how much of your own scent would linger if this night went the way you thought it was headed, but you became momentarily distracted.

"Data... your hand!"

He looked at you curiously for a moment, then nodded in realization. "I thought under the circumstances, a warmer temperature might be preferred." You opened your mouth to ask something, but he cut you off, correctly guessing your question. "While my internal regulating mechanisms normally allow me to remain cool to the touch, I am able to exert a certain amount of control over my dermal temperature. It will not harm my internal systems, so long as I do not raise the temperature beyond a level for which I can compensate."

As you relaxed, the hand not resting on your arm moved gently to your chin, lifting it ever so slightly. But again Data paused, the shyest hint of a smile on his face, waiting for you to close the gap. Your arms slid around his neck and he pulled you in the rest of the way, your lips pressing to his softly at first, eagerness taking it further. That little bit of touch was enough to remind you how much you'd been wanting, and it seemed Data was all too happy to reciprocate. He kissed you a little more firmly now, mouth slipping open ever so slightly as his hands slid up to gently grip your hair. For a moment you simply explored each other, hands roaming. It was when your tongue probed at his lips that he stopped you, and for a moment you froze, fearing you'd gone too far.

"I believe it would be prudent at this stage to lay down the blanket," he explained, relief flooding you at the words. Right. Sand. Sand in places was bad. You nodded and brushed yourself off, standing up to get out of his way so he could spread the blanket over the ground, close enough to the fire to still feel its warmth, but far enough there was no danger of rolling in. He sat back down and you followed suit, resuming your activities in earnest.

The loosening of clothing was inevitable, making everything more accessible to wandering hands - his far more skilled than you would have expected. It was only after his hand slipped down, running fingers gently, teasingly through your wetness that you spoke again. "Mmmnn, you're very good at that."

His lips went from your neck to your ear, then pulled away to answer. "It is a part of my programming, although one I have not often used."

You closed your eyes as you bucked into another stroke, feeling flushed and hot as your arousal began to build. "Nnnng. Good program." It was all you could manage as he resumed his attention to your neck, removing his fingers from between your thighs momentarily to tug a little at your pants. You helped him to remove them, and your shirt after. In short order he had been relieved of his uniform as well, and at this point he seemed hesitant again, pausing in his ministrations as you looked over his body. Simulated muscle made him look every bit the fit human, although he was a fair bit smoother than a human male. You supposed his creator had not wanted to fuss with body hair. Or perhaps it was that he could control its growth along with the hair on his head, and he'd simply opted to remain smooth. His synthetic skin gleamed faintly in the moonlight, an effect you found quite alluring. Here and there you saw what at first you thought were scars and then, realizing that was highly unlikely, you focused on them a little further to realize they were the edges of panels. Access to his various systems for repairs. The firelight shifted in a slight breeze and they vanished from sight again, barely noticeable unless one was looking for them, you supposed.

Data was watching your face and waiting. If you didn't know any better you'd say he was apprehensive. No... that expression. He definitely was. You took his hand and gently tugged him back close to you. "You're beautiful," you said simply, and that seemed to relax him again.

He pulled you into a hug, the contact of so much skin setting your senses alight. "I was uncertain," he said into your hair, "if, when confronted with my artificial nature..."

You pulled back just enough to kiss him again, effectively shushing him. "I already know, Data. I like _you_. Exactly as you are."

This time it was definitely a smile you saw before he pressed you into the blanket, showering kisses on your lips, your jaw, your neck, trailing ever lower as he went. You shifted your hips and let out a little whine of anticipation as he slowed at your breasts, running a hand gently alongside one and probing at the nipple with his tongue. Good program indeed... my god but he knew what he was doing. He sucked it into his mouth, altering the pressure a few times at first, seeming to take your responses into account and perfecting his technique in moments as you ground your hips into him again, wordless approval falling from your throat. You could feel his erection poking at you now, as you clasped him closer to you, wanting to feel as much of his body on you as possible. A whimper left you as he pulled away from your breast, taking what seemed like an eternity to kiss his way downward.

He had barely begun to kiss between your thighs, punctuated with slow strokes of his tongue, when you reached down to tug at his face. "Data... Data _please_." He was too far away down there. You wanted to feel his weight pressing you down again. He had paused, looking at you curiously. Not wanting to misinterpret your meaning, you supposed. You took a few shuddering breaths, trying to wrap your brain around language again so you could explain what you wanted. "I think," you said between breaths, "I need you inside me." It was the best you could do for now, but it must have been clear enough, as Data moved to position himself over you once more.

He entered you slowly, drawing out a moan of longing, and perhaps a little surprise. Had the firelight been playing tricks or...?

"Are you alright?" His voice jarred you back to the present and you took a few breaths over the feeling of pleasant fullness, nodding once before you were able to respond verbally.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine it's just..." You felt your muscles twitch around him. Damn. _Damn_ when he said he was fully functional... "You're uh. You're a little... bigger... than what I'm used to." Not that you'd been with many people to begin with. But it was clear Data's features had been designed with the expectation that he'd partner with someone eventually. How the hell could they do that, and then turn around and program him without--

Your train of thought broke apart as his lips found yours again and he began thrusting. Slowly at first, drawing moan after drawn-out moan from you. The sounds of your pleasure seemed to drive him onward - so perhaps he was getting something out of this after all, even if not the same thing you were. As he had before, he began making the slightest shifts in pressure, angle, speed, responding to the pitch of your wordless cries and the catches in your breathing. There was something to be said for android precision in this particular arena and you were content to reap the benefits. You had begun to kiss and nip all over his face and neck in your ardor and he enthusiastically returned the favor, teeth, lips, and tongue raking at your most sensitive spots with incredible accuracy. Heat and pressure built until you felt your whole body convulse, bucking your hips against him as he thrust into you, muscles contracting around him in dizzying waves until all you could do was cling to him for dear life, riding out your pleasure as he kept going, and you had no intention of stopping him.

You lost count of how many times he slowed. How many times he built you back up only for the intensity of your own orgasm to come gushing out of you again and again. Your moans changed pitch and weakened into a whine, not wanting it to stop but losing the energy to continue. It seemed this was the cue Data was waiting for as he slowed the movement of his hips, giving a hard thrust once, twice, and on the third a soft cry of his own released, along with... did androids cum? It certainly felt like it.

You let yourself fall limp, unable to do much but catch your breath. He merely stilled for a moment, his own breathing rapid, as you realized he was, quite literally, a bit hotter than when you'd started. After a moment he pulled out of you and rolled off to one side, lying next to you as his body cooled to something closer to normal.

"Intriguing..." He was the first to break the silence, but did nothing to explain for a moment or so. His eyes roved back and forth, seeming to stare at something you couldn't see. Processing. "An unexpected sensation," he added finally. "I am uncertain of how to describe it."

Finally you mastered your vocal cords again, reaching forward to stroke his cheek. "Good I hope?"

Data nodded. "I believe so. At the very least, I would like to repeat the experience in the future. That is, if it would be agreeable to you?"

If that would be-- stars alive the man had just fucked you into blissful oblivion and by the look on his face, he was still uncertain. You pulled him into a rough kiss, rolling him back until you were laying on his chest. "Yes, Data. I'd like that."

Again the surprised smile, and a little pause before he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you closer to snuggle in for a while. The last thing you heard before falling asleep was the whoosh of his pulse, the faint mechanical catch of his breathing at the transition between inhale and exhale. So uniquely Data. And you found it brought you comfort.


End file.
